fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper
Cooper is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at the Papa's Pancakeria. Apperance In the beginning, Cooper wore a red and white shirt that said "Papa Louie" on it, with blue pants and grey shoes. Beginning with Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with a Papa Louie's picture, and his shoes change to white with red laces. Beginning with Papa's Wingeria, he wears his Pancakeria uniform with Cookie on his back. Flipdeck Info Every morning, Cooper cooks up the fluffiest pancakes for all the townsfolk of Maple Mountain. Even though he was unexpectedly “hired” by Papa Louie, Cooper quickly fell in love with flipping flapjacks for a living. After work, Cooper and his cat, Cookie, head home to Tastyville. Cooper also brings home a stack of chocolate chip waffles for his kid brother, Greg. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis (left) * 1 to 8 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * 2 Tomatoes * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Pita * Pork * Pinto Beans * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Maple Syrup * Drink ** Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD * Top Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 3 Buffalo wings (Right) * 3 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) * 6 celeries * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago bun * Mustard * Sauerkraut * Fajita Veggies * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Festive Flag (Two Marshmallows and a Cherry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Cherry ** Candy Rocket (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * 3 Cherries Papa's Pasteria *Regular Ravioli *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Crushed Croutons (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *7 Roasted Turkey (Meatballs in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Creameos * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Chocolate Chips * Dipped Pretzel, Cherry, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John Donut with Boston Cream **Maple Icing (Chocolate in other holidays) **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing (Powdered Sugar in other holidays) **Baco Bites (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Thai Chii Wings (left) *3 Spicy Garlic WIngs (right) *6 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip Ranks (numbers indicates Cooper's appearance in each game. For example, Cooper is the 22nd customer in Papa's Burgeria. Another example, Cooper is the 29th customer in Papa's Wingeria, when not counting the closers.) *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 *Pizzeria Rank: 1 *Burgeria Rank: 22 *Taco Mia Rank: 44 *Pancakeria Rank: 1 (if Prudence is your chef) *Wingeria Rank: 24 *Hot Doggeria Rank: 48 *Cupcakeria Rank: 32 Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : He is in the tutorial *Papa's Burgeria : 18 *Papa's Taco Mia : 41 *Papa's Freezeria : He is absent *Papa's Pancakeria : He is a random day customer (when playing as Prudence.) *Papa's Burgeria HD : 37 *Papa's Wingeria : 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria : 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria : 32 *Papa's Pastaria : Time Customer *Papa's Donuteria : Random Day Customer *Wingeria HD: 32 Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Round 1: Cooper defeated Nick Round 2: Cooper defeated Big Pauly Round 3: Cooper defeated Taylor Round 4: Cooper defeated Carlo Romano Round 5: Cooper defeated James and won the tournament alongside Prudence Trivia * * His Pizzeria order has the shortest time to cook, not including the last customer for a day. *Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. Cooper was absent in Freezeria and then became chef in Pancakeria. *He is the only male character who wore normal clothes before switching to his worker's uniform. *It is implied that the reason he was absent in Freezeria is because he was looking for a new pet. *So far, he, Prudence,Crystal and Willow are the only customers who have pets. *On the 5th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria, some early concepts were posted on the Flipline blog and on a rough pad a customer profile was drawn and it said Cooper is 23 years old. *He and Maggie are the only chefs who change from normal outfit to worker's outfit permanently, as Rita changes to a new outfit in Cupcakeria. *He and Greg are one of five pairs of characters that are known siblings. * You can get his Taco mia shirt in Papa's wingria Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. Gallery 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo. Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza. Cooper.png|Cooper's full appearance in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if someone does an atrocious job on a day in Papa's Pancakeria (and when playing as Cooper himself) HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza. Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. U suck.png|Prudence is giving a blueberry syrup and maple syrup plate to the coworker. Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Angry Cooper! 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png Division winners2.jpg|Cooper Won! Tournament winners.jpg Cookie.PNG|Cookie in the car. Copper.PNG|Cooper's Appearance in Papa's Pizzeria|link=http://images.wikia.com/fliplinestudios/images/e/e8/Cooper.PNG mad cooper ppa 1.jpg|Mad Cooper! cooper_WafflesFana.jpg|Cooper fan art by WafflesFana Madcooper.png|Angry Cooper. Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper drops pizza box.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's phone rings.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper and Cookie reunited.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's new job.png Poor Cooper.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Fail.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Okay.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Great.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Hooray!.png Prudence and Cooper.png Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Cooper giving a good order Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png|Cooper giving another good order Cooper.png|Good score is pancakeria Cooper in Papa's Pastaria.png Cooper.jpg crush.PNG|Cooper's strange look when he saw Prudence...... Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png More Troll Cooper.png|Troll Cooper Okay Pasta - Cooper.png Cooper-Kun.png hermanos.PNG|copper and brother greg Papa's Pastaria - Cooper carrying a turkey leg.png Rude Cooper.PNG|Rude Cooper Cooper judging close.png|The two Pancakeria chefs in the dining room Cooper & Prudence.jpg|Pancakeria Co-Workers in Donuteria Waiting Room Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect Donuts for Cooper!!!! JamesCooper.png|Perfect! Parade 1 close.png|In the parade of Powder Point Prudence and cooper.jpg|fan art up-Prudence and Cooper Cooper traje.png|Cooper with his cat Samll cooper.jpg|Cooper happy mandi n cooper perfect.png|Pancakeria and Wingeria chefs together get perfect!!! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png Pancakeria Workers.png|Cooper & Prudence waiting together Pancakeria Workers 2.png|Cooper & Prudence...AGAIN?! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.38.38.png|Cooper is not pleased (even if you give him hearts) Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters